The Immune Monitoring Shared Resource (IMSR) provides (1) state-of-the-art immunoassays to allow NCCC clinicians to monitor the immune responses of patients enrolled in clinical trials;(2) quality control and quality assurance, including validation of the reproducibility of the result;(3) expert guidance in the choice and interpretation of immunoassays most relevant to a particular study or clinical trial;and (4) a resource for all NCCC Investigators and the Dartmouth community to use dedicated instruments not normally available in individual laboratories[unreadable]e.g., ELISPOT reader, autoMACS, Robosep, Luminex. In 2005, the IMSR began a process of Proficiency Testing through membership in the Cancer Vaccine Consortium, and that has continued. Initial participation was in the ELISPOT panel, and, in 2007, participation was extended for the first time to pentamer-staining. The total operating budget for FY 2007 was $365,161, with total chargebacks of $109,773 requiring $255,388 in non-chargeback subvention, derived from a combination of the NCCC CCSG and Institutional resources. There is strong institutional support for this Shared Resource that comes from Dartmouth Medical School, from the NIH-NCRR COBRE Immunology/Inflammation Program Project, the Immunotherapy Center, the Department of Microbiology and Immunology, and the Department of Neurology. NCCC provided $66,603 or 26% of this non-chargeback subvention. We are requesting a budget of $117,498 from the NCCC CCSG for the first year of the competitive renewal, representing a more proportionate level than current support, approximately 45% of the non-chargeback subvention needed to support. The IMSR currently provides 18 NCCC members and their laboratories with services valued at $52,708 in chargebacks for FY 2007. NCCC members represent 72% of the total laboratories using this facility at Dartmouth. They used 61% of the services rendered, and that usage constitutes 48% of the total chargeback fees.